The present invention deals with a container closure assembly including a tamper proof closure and a barrier layer.
It is highly desirable to provide a container with a tamper-evident closure capable of being easily opened and reclosed without the use of a tool and also incorporating a gas permeation barrier, particularly when it is necessary to maintain the integrity of the contents of the container, as for example carbonated beverages. Thus, the closure should at least in part include a gas barrier layer in order to maintain the integrity of the container contents prior to opening. In addition, the closure should have the ability of showing whether or not it has been damaged or tampered with and it should also be sufficiently reclosable to avoid contamination of the contents after the opening of the container.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to accomplish the foregoing, especially with both plastic and metal closures, suitable for plastic containers and metal cans, respectively. It is clearly advantageous to utilize a closure as aforesaid, usually made of the same material as the container, but also with other combinations, e.g., a plastic closure for a metal can, or a metal closure with a plastic jar. For greater convenience in recycling, the closure and container materials should be the same.
It is also desirable to provide a container closure assembly as aforesaid which is easy to prepare commercially and which is convenient and easy to use by the consumer.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a container closure assembly including a barrier layer, wherein the closure is resistant to gas permeation, is tamper-evident and is capable of being easily opened and reclosed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a closure assembly as aforesaid which is easy to prepare, inexpensive and easy to use in practice.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.